Percy Jackson and Troubling Time Travel
by KateRose1995
Summary: Story Premise: After defeating Luke, Percy was supposed to get rest from the constant struggle of the Titan War, but Kronos had other ideas. Now Percy has go back through it and this changes everything. Camp Jupiter
1. Chapter 1

**Edit August 24th 2019, made the chapter more readable**

 **Edit February 22nd 2020, Adding note**

 **AN I am sorry when I get an idea, had to do to. I will try to update my other stories when stop feeling this story. For you who this is the first time welcome, hope you enjoy the ride. Review if you want to, I would prefer if you did! Have an amazing day! -Kate**

 **Story Premise: After defeating Luke, Percy was supposed to get rest from the constant struggle of the Titan War, but Kronos had other ideas. Now Percy has go back through it and this changes everything.**

 **Chapter 1 A new lifee**

 **Note if you just want to skip right into the action go to chapter 7, also please review**

One second everything was normal, well as normal as it gets in my life at least, the next everything had changed. Not exactly in the I got a runny nose for the first time in a while, and it was clear I wasn't in any afterlife, or my surroundings would be definitely different. I just wasn't where I was seconds earlier, I wasn't surrounded by imposing white pillars of marble, gone was all that old greek architecture, thay no really liked. Where was that mad titan, Kronos, we weren't finished, I looked around and well if had not become a tree he wasn't around. Well at the very least wasn't in the same place as me, wait a second I am missing something, something important. I just can't remember what is was I am forgetting, no matter how hard I thought about it that feeling wouldn't go away. I decided to get moving through the woods that surrounded me, I wasn't in a rush to do anything. It suddenly hit me like a bolt of lightning, THE THRONES! I took off in a run as I could remember our last stand against the Titan, before the throne on Mount Olympus, and the relief I felt when I felt the gods returning. I stopped running and thought, the gods are at their thrones they can do it. Then I remembered everything turning yellow, I took a good look at my surroundings, and felt lost. I sat down waiting for the gods to come find me, once they won, but after about an hour, it was clear no one was coming.

Everything was no where close to the way it should have been, it felt like there was a large weight off my shoulders. Everything was so calm there were no skyscrapers, no masses of people walking down the sidewalk, no monsters waiting to ruin my day, this wasn't New York, there was only a distant sound of traffic and the almost overpowering sound of nature. I was always told that I wasn't the smartest Demigod, but this was one of those times I really felt that was truly stupid. Not for doing something stupid, or saying something stupid, this time it is was a lack of acting that was stupid.

I saw a Taxi weaving in and out of trees headed straight towards me, I didn't think hey maybe I should get out of the way, I thought hey that's weird and let my stupidity strike me with a car. A car that hit and sent me flying a good distance into the woods, smacking into a tree and shattering it. The Taxi turned and the driver's side window lowered to relieve that it was driven by the three people I did want to see right now, the Fates.

"Get in the car, Jackson!" The fate in the driver's seat yelled at me. I sat up from the ruins of the tree and just followed their orders. I wasn't in the mood to walk for miles, so I got in the back seat of the car.

"Sooooo? I am guessing there is a reason why I am in the middle of nowhere, and not on Olympus fighting Kronos?" Replied me, a slightly annoyed Demigod who just wanted this long day to end already.

"It isn't time yet." Answered the Fate in the passenger seat, who currently had the eye which was staring right at me. Which was still unsettling for me despite a few run ins with them.

"What do you mean 'It isn't time' I was just fighting him?" I said, getting tired of all the things I had to do, with little explanation.

"Well, I thought you would have guessed?" replied the driver. "He is the Titan of time?'

"What?" I said not having connected the dots yet.

"You really are a dimwitted demigod!" said the Fate who was seated next to me, who hit Percy on the head. "You got sent back in time! That fight doesn't happen for a few years. The bigger problem is what to do with you in the meantime." She said in a voice that was laced with joy.

"Ow." I yelled, as I started to rub my head. "Wait a second, does that mean I can't see my mom?"

"Duh!" replied the two Fates seated in the front of the vehicle. The vehicle took off and went from 0 to 60 faster than any car on the market could. I was glued to the back of my seat, and watched as the car started driving for a few seconds and pulled out of the forest, right onto a highway on the wrong side of the road weaving in and out to avoid the cars headed in the opposite direction.

"What should I do?" asked the me, a demigod who had for the first time in my life, nothing to do. The car pulled a sharp turn and rocketed off down a dirt road. Which caused me to hit my head on the window, a hit that which normally wouldn't have even hurt me, but it did for some reason. The car counituned to rocket down the road for 2 minutes. I was about to ask my question again thinking they might not have heard. When I finally decided to try I was interrupted by the car stopping suddenly and my door flew open.

"Get out!" said the Fate seated next to me.

"Wait, was it my question?" I said as I was being pushed out of the car, now by the fate. The drivers window lowered and she said. "It wasn't, this is the answer?"

"I have a few questions still!" I said as I was now fully pushed out of the car, which rocketed off, but came right back. The passenger window lower and Fate said "Oh yeah! Don't try any funny business, unless we tell you that you can. That means no Camp Halfblood, no other Demigods, none of that!" Then the car rocketed off again.

"Well, it could be worse!" I said, right as a Hellhound jumped on my back. "Come on", I mutter as threw the Pup from hell over my shoulder and reached in my pocket for Riptide, but it wasn't there. I then did a quick pat on the rest of his pockets trying to tell if it was in a different pocket. "Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." I said as I stared down the dog. I charged the now recovered Hellhound, and the beast met my charge. The fight didn't last long as after a few strong punches the beast turned into yellow dust.

"Me and my big mouth!" I blurted out, not knowing I was being shadowed by three other demigods, who were amazed that he took down the beast which had been chasing them for a few hours. To Percy the fight was an easy one, but to them it was an impossible one, they had nothing. No weapons, no power yet at least, and not even luck on their side. Unless you count the Demigod who just saved them.

"I don't care that he just saved us, I don't trust him. To all our knowledge he could be another monster!" Luke said, realizing that the last bit sounded a little bit stupid.

"Yeah, Luke if he is a monster, that must make me, Poseidon. He isn't a monster he is just another Demigod. Monsters don't fight other monsters!" replied Thalia with a smug look on the young daughter of Zeus's face.

"Well it doesn't matter now that he is gone! I knew it even if he was on our side and sent by the gods to help us he wouldn't stay for long." Luke quipped.

"Hi, I am Percy, and you three are?" All three of the kids jumped as the man they had just seen kill a hellhound his bare hands, had now found them arguing. Thalia introduced the group to Percy, as Annabeth the youngest and smartest, Thalia the strong leader of the group, and Luke the troublemaker. It was clear Luke took offense.

The words echoed in Percy's mind, "No Other Demigods!", but I couldn't just leave them. I knew I was in deep, and was going to be in trouble if I didn't leave them quick, but Percy couldn't help himself. "So where are you guys headed?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit August 24th 2019 made the chapter more readable**

 **Chapter 2: All directions lead one way**

"Well, nowhere in particular, recently we had been running from that hellhound you had taken care of." said Thalia still cautious of the relatively unknown older boy, not knowing what to do, she told the truth. They really hadn't thought the whole plan through, it was barely a plan when they left, the main goal had just been getting away. Now that they were away they didn't know what to do next. Thalia had enough of wandering around and decided that her best bet was sticking around with Percy. At the very least he seemed to have a slight plan.

"Hey Percy, where you headed to?" asked Luke reading Thalia's face as if they shared a brain. Luke, who had been the real leader of the group, had always been willing to take a little risk now in exchange for an easy future. If Percy had a place that they could stay and be safe, it would be a dream come true for the boy.

Percy frowned, he knew he wanted to take them to camp halfblood, and he wanted to protect them the entire way, but he was already breaking one of the few rules set by the fates on the first day, he didn't want to make it two. None of them had a plan, then again if he helped Luke, now he may never start hating the gods for letting Thalia die, but if he knew one thing, it was that prophecies didn't care your reasoning, or intentions. A prophecies would always be completed, no matter how hard you fought it. Percy didn't know what to say so he said nothing and just kind of stood there. Which lead to Luke repeating his question. To which Percy let out a heavy sigh, and said "Luke I don't really know, I don't know how I got here, I don't know where here is, and I don't know where I would go once I got away from here."

Annabeth, who had remained silently following the conversation, didn't know what to do, which was a rare event, much like one of Luke's 'plans' working perfectly. She had always trusted her answer bank of a brain, and now with it drawing blanks and that left her not knowing what to do. However she didn't have to think of a plan as Luke just said "If you want to tag along, we are just heading east," with that Luke started walking away, Annabeth running after him.

Thalia hoping that Percy, who she had a feeling could be a good resource would come along, said, "Hope we see each other again, I have to catch up to them before they get to far," just in time for Luke and Annabeth to walk back through the opening, heading in the opposite direction from where they had just been headed, with Annabeth muttering something about Luke traveling the wrong way. Thalia followed her two companions as they walked into the treeline, Percy watching them, unsure what to do. He didn't stand there for long as he started to follow them at a distance, he had a plan. If he couldn't have contact with them, he could at the very least, he could help keep some monsters off of them, try to save Thalia.

 **Time skip**

After a few weeks of killing all the monsters that came after the group of demigods, and subtly leading them towards the Camp Halfblood, I was at the point of exhaustion, it had gotten to the point where I wasn't even rejuvenated by water. That scared me as did the feeling that I didn't know if I had enough left in me to fight the untold waves of monsters that would almost certainly attack the group when they reached the Camp. I knew that I had to at least try to save Thalia, but as the days dragged on I had less hope that I would succeed. As I meandered after the group I got lost in my thoughts and decided to sit down for a while.

Thalia had found it a little weird that they hadn't been attacked by, let alone seen a monster since encountering Percy in the woods. She didn't know if the monsters were about to ambush them, or they had taken a holiday, or they were all going after Percy, which she hoped they weren't, She just knew that she had to be ready for the moment their luck failed them. Her thoughts were broken up as Luke crested the hill, and started shouting about some sort of camp in the distance. With that Annabeth took off like a rocket up the hill, wanting to see if this was another one of Luke's pranks or if there really was a camp. Thalia watched as half up the hill Annabeth started to be chased by a hellhound, then another ran out of the woods, then another, suddenly a pack separated Thalia from the young daughter of Athena. Thalia started to run up the hill, but this was reduced to nothing as some of the hellhounds turned started coming after her.

Luke up to this point was busy talking to his brand new friend, Grover, that was until Grover started to panic and Luke finally noticed the hounds and took off down the hill, trying to reach Annabeth, who at this point had been caught by the hellhounds, and was fighting a desperate losing battle trying to fight off a Hound that had tackled her to the ground. Luke was in a state of pure panic when another one of the hounds jumped on Annabeth top of the demigod and pinned her to the group, which made the little girl scream. Luke was wrestling with some of the dogs that were started to come after him, preventing Luke from helping her. The hellhounds seemed to be guarding the hounds on Annabeth. He was desperate to get to Annabeth, but Hound after Hound kept getting into the way. Meanwhile Thalia was in a desperate fight of her own as more hounds started to pour out of the woods all around her, surrounding her by a group of almost 12 dogs all ready to feast on the girl.

Annabeth's screams broke me out of my trance like thoughts, and in an instant I was ready to fight, the exhaustion was gone, replaced with white hot rage, as I realized I would be fighting against fate now. I disappeared into a fine mist of water and reappeared in the opening where the hounds were surrounding Thalia. I didn't wait for the monsters to even realize I had appeared, before I started to massacre them into golden dust.

I threw myself instantly into the group punching and kicking, making a few more into golden dust and making most following me up the hill, where I started to take the water from the grass and use it murder the dogs in my way all the way to dogs on top of the young girl. By now who was barely clinging to life and almost all the hounds were coming after me. I paused for a second and healed her wounds, which took most of my energy to perform and making the very tiring fight that much harder. I was still cutting them down, but after a minute of use my powers were failing me.

Luke stopped fighting and started watching in amazement, that's when they heard a scream and a thud, the scream was from Thalia, the thud was from a club a cyclops was wielding, which had just come out of the woods, making contact with Thalia and sending her flying to the top of the hill, which hit the ground with a sickening thud. I watched in horror as a bolt of Lightning coursed through the sky, and struck the girl and killing all the monsters in the area. I knew what it meant and I let out a bloodcurdling "Nooo", as I watched a tree grow where she lied.

I took off into the woods, leaving the area, almost instantly being followed by a taxi. I made it a good 300 feet into the woods before I was smacked by that Taxi. I recovered this time experiencing more pain than the previous time and watched the Taxi's door fly open. I reluctantly entered the taxi and slammed the door shut.

"You know Percy, we knew you were stupid," said the Fate behind the wheel,

"But not that stupid!" said another Fate,

"And before you ask, they won't remember you," said the third fate

"The mist is a wonderful and powerful thing," said the second fate

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, unsure of the Fate's intentions.

"We can't trust you anymore, we set a few basic ground rules and you broke most within a month. You failed that test, you were supposed to leave them alone, you were doing so well too." said the driver

"We are here to prevent that from happening again, you see the past doesn't like to be changed, you change events that you know and well, it won't end well for you. The past will fight you and it will win." said the third event in a voice that sounded very condescending.

"You have a few options, the first option being, go stay in Canada until, you have caught back up, to time." said the driver.

"The second option is we kill you and send you to the underworld," said the second fate with a giggle.

"I heard it is nice down there this time of the year," Said the driver, "Or we can make you young again and send you to a different camp, you will keep your memories, but you will keep nothing else." said the third fate smiling.

"I think I will take the third option," I said thinking at least I could help another camp..

 **AN I think I should cut this chapter here, I am pretty happy with it. Took a bit longer than I would have liked, next chapter will be up in a more responsible time frame. I would love to here some feedback, I want to know if you love it or hate it, but please say why you feel the way you do. I have a lot of options to branch out from here and would love some ideas. Thanks for your time! Have good one! -Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The forest**

"Are you sure, we can't reverse the process, and it will be very painful," questioned the third fate in a serious tone.

"I don't want to sit out for the next 10 years being Canadian, I also don't want to be dead. So that leaves only the third option, which just seems to be the best option," Percy said smartly

"You do have brains, I was pretty sure after that stunt you just pulled you proved that you didn't have any." spat the driver sracasily.

"Hey!" yelled Percy angrily, tired of being called dumb.

"Well one last time are you sure?" asked a Fate, Percy not caring which.

"Are you sure these are the only options?" asked Percy hoping he didn't have to become a child.

"Yes" yelled all three fates, with a singular eye roll.

"Guess that's my choice," reluctantly said Percy, which was responded with chanting by the three fates. Percy watched as the singular eye glowed, and chanting grew louder, and pain started to flare all over his body, starting in his toes and fingertips and spreading down his limbs, it wasn't long before all he could focus on was the pain. The next he knew the fates were standing over him in a place that didn't look anything like the forest that they were in while in New York. The fates allowed him to try and get his bearings for a second, but soon Percy heard them start to talk.

"Percy this is where we are going to leave you, where you go from here is up to you," said one of the Fates

"But if anybody finds out who you really are or when you are from, whether they be on purpose or not. You won't like the results." said a different Fate, the group starting to walk away. Before they get into the cab one turns back and says, "Oh by the way, you do know how much the past likes you trying to change things, it only will get worse", Percy unsure which one, then the cab took off like a rocket.

Percy confused by the he fates once more, stood up and started to walk and almost immediately Percy's face met the forest floor, as his foot got caught in a fallen branch. Percy's arms tried to catch him, but did very little at stopping the momentum of the fall. It was at this moment, on the ground with scrapes all over his face and arms that Percy's mind finally caught up to what his little body and realized what was going on,he was a young kid now. The real question was how young, the young demigod stood up wincing at the pain in his now raw hands, and starting to try and find a water source.

After a couple of hours, Percy wanted to give up, that was until he saw an opening in the forest, with a pond in the middle. His first instinct was to run to it and drink as much as possible, but he sensed that something wasn't right, he couldn't place the feeling on to anything in particular, but the feeling wouldn't go away. He sat in the brush surrounding the clearing for a few minutes and smiled as a group of wolves ran into the clearing and started to drink from the pond. 'That's what my feeling was warning me about' Thought the young kid, deciding to wait the pack out. That was until he stepped on a twig, and the vision of the pack was suddenly all directed at him. Percy paused for a moment unsure if they could see him, but his fears were confirmed as one ran directly at him.

The boy took off running, in a dead sprint, he was just fast enough that the wolf couldn't catch him. Then suddenly his path was blocked by another wolf. The demigod looked to either side and saw there were wolves on either side of him, he was surrounded. The wolves growled at the kid, ready to kill the easy prey, Percy not wanting to end up as food, readied himself for a battle which would most likely his last. He ran towards a tree and put his back to it, in an attempt to protect his back.

As Percy did this the wolves circled, unsure of how to continue, occasionally lunging in a fake attack. Percy did nothing in response and just stood back against the tree waiting. This stalemate lasted only a few minutes before wolf decided to finally attack, running straight at the boy, in response Percy moved aside and let the wolf run head first into the tree knocking it out. In this brief moment the rest of the wolves decided to attack, one jumped on his back and started to scratch the demigod up, while another went for his legs and the last stood waiting to chase Percy should he escape the other two. The wolf who went for his legs took them out from underneath him and he fell to the ground. Where Percy rolled trying to get the wolf off his back, and he succeeded in getting it off his back and on to his front, where the dog went straight for the jugular. Percy desperately put his arm up as a way of blocking the oncoming jaws, and for his efforts got his left arm mangled, he started to punch the wolf in the face with his right arm, and took his knee and shoved it into the belly of the beast on him. This got the beast off him and Percy stood up and ran straight towards the pond hoping to heal his injuries and recover his energy, but the wolf waiting off to the side went straight after him.

He was sprinting despite the exhaustion and injuries knowing much worse would happen if that wolf would catch him, and as he broke through the tree line surrounding the clearing which held the pond. He was pushed by the wolf and fell landing on his left arm, breaking the bone rendering it useless, he pushed himself towards the pond with his legs trying to move and fight off the forest creature. As the wolf growled and followed the boy, who was inching back towards the pond, the wolf was about to pounce, Percy reach the pond and his hand in.

The wolf froze and cocked it's head to the right a little bit, and watched as the boy healed from his wounds, and stood up, ready to fight and charged the wolf. Who deftly dodged the charging boy, by this time the other two wolves had arrived at the clearing. Percy eyed the two felines and ran back into the he woods, unexpectedly the wolves did not chase after him and stayed in the clearing.

"I knew he was a demigod, why did still have to attack him," asked one wolf to the wolf who chased the boy back the pond.

"I wanted to see if he was made of the right elements, but what I learned here must be kept to ourselves, we must find him and capture him," answered the wolf, and started to chase after Percy.

 **AN I want to know what you think, please review, tell me what you like or hate. I will try to get the next chapter up by the end of the week. Thanks for your time! -Kate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Old Friends**

Percy ran through the woods a breakneck pace, he didn't want to give those wolves another opportunity, especially since they nearly killed him the last time they had one, he knew that his best option was getting out of the forest, or at least the best he could think of at the moment. He was thinking that if he just kept running he would eventually run out of woods or at least maybe the wolves would give up the chase. After a few hours of the sprinting the now very tired young Percy Jackson sat down nearby to a small stream, which made Percy feel safe, and started to think over what had just happened in the last few hours.

"I am a young kid again, the fates have abandoned me, I have no idea of where I am, and most importantly a pack of wolves attacked me," thought Percy out loud, "What I would give for Riptide!" Then it hit Percy Riptide couldn't help him, the blade wouldn't hurt the wolves, but might scare them off. "I wish Annabeth was here she would know what do-" said Percy cut off by a figure starting to appear in the stream in front of him, Percy went for Riptide, but a quick pat down reminded him that he no longer had his beloved pen sword combo. As the figure formed more, Percy started to recognize him, "Po- Poseidon?"

"You can call me dad," replied the figure, who was almost the complete form of Poseidon. "You obviously know who I am, I know you are my son based of healing from the pond, before you ask I just stumbled across your use of powers, but I only have one son Percy Jackson, and you aren't him. So who are you and how do you know I am Poseidon?"

Percy gulped and was seriously panicked internally for a second, he didn't know if the not telling anybody applied to his own father, but Percy for once was not going to take a risk and decided he was going to lie. "Well-" Percy started to respond, but was cut off by the God of the Seas.

"Before you lie know that I am a god and I will smite you off the face of earth, for any lies." interrupted the God.

Percy was caught between a rock and a hard place. Percy was about to raise his voice to speak a lie and looked at his father and decided to tell the whole truth. "You might want to sit down, this is going to take a while." said Percy who proceed to tell Poseidon the whole truth, not leaving out a detail. Telling him about the rise of the Titans, how he fought Luke, how he got sent back in time, all the way up to getting attacked by wolves and that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone who really was.

After he finished telling the story, Poseidon got up and started to walk around and after a few minutes turned to Percy and said "Well that was certainly something, I am proud of you son, and all that you have done for us, you deserve to live in Atlantis beside me, but Zeus would find out and have you killed, or my wife you kill you first. Either way staying there wouldn't be good in the long run. There is a place, where there is very little risk of you getting killed by the gods while being there, but you are too young to go there right now."

Percy looked at his father and said deadly serious, "You must not act or talk to anyone about what I have told you, you know what happens when someone tries to change the past, it fights back." staring dead in the eyes of his father unwavering till he heard a response he would like.

"You must know that I value loyalty above all else, and if what you told me is true, which I believe it to be, you have been more loyal to Olympus than some of the Gods. I would never betray you, even if that was untrue you are my son and one must never betray blood no matter how much they want to. No one will hear a word, and I won't act differently from what you told me. Though it would be funny to tell Zeus that his own son, Ares had the bolt." replied Poseidon, his words full of truth, making his son believe him, and even making him laugh at the end.

Poseidon started to walk back to the stream, and Percy cleared his throat to get his attention. "Can you get me out of this forest, please. It feels like I have been wandering around for a few hours and it feels like I have made no progress towards my goal of leaving these woods. A little help would go along way." said the demigod begging for a quick way out of the forest. The god turned around smiled, looked Percy in the eye and snapped, suddenly the demigod started to dissolve into a mist and disappeared. Poseidon continued to walk towards the stream whistling a sea shanty as he went. He almost made it back to the stream when his way was blocked by the wolves.

"Neptune, where's the kid?" asked the head wolf.

"I have no idea of who you are referring too, Lupa."

"You most certainly do know, your son, the one who shouldn't exist, let alone walking around by himself in these woods, at his young age."

"I still don't know who you are talking about, I didn't see any young kid around here."

"Stop lying we all know you took him somewhere, tell us where!"

"Remember who you are talking to, wolf! You are talking to one of the Big Three, and you are accusing me of lying."

"Well if you are telling the truth you wouldn't mind us going straight to Jupiter with this. I would bet he would love to know about him."

"Fine, I know who you are looking for, and NO before you ask I will not help you find him, I promised to keep him out of the action for a while. I don't care what you want me to do in return, just don't tell either one of my brothers, they won't stop hunting him till he is dead."

 **AN So that's all for today, but before I leave you, I would like to hear your opinion on a few things. What should Percy's new name be, should Percy go straight Lupa and grow up there or on the streets, and lastly where should Percy end up on the other side of vapor? Please review I would like to hear your opinion and thoughts on those issues. Have a nice weekend! -Kate**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Stop dropping me off in random cities.**

As a young Percy Jackson, took in his completely new surrounding, for the second time in a short while. He was getting tired of being dumped off in the middle of nowhere, unlike the few times previous. He knew that he had best intentions of the God. He walked down the sidewalk, of the somewhat busy road, thinking that he may see something he recognized and know where he was. As he walked his muscles started to ache, and however Percy didn't give up of finding out where he was. He was wishing Poseidon had told where he was going to be dropped off, but he knew that just was never going to be the case.

Young Percy was just as tough as his older teenager form, as he had walked for the entire day across much of the city. Despite his young muscles telling him to give up, but he fought, and still didn't get to see anything that screamed that he was in one city or another, and he wasn't even near finding the outskirts of the city.

Percy wished that Annabeth was here was here as she would know exactly where they are by the taste of the pavement. It was getting dark so Percy finally decided that his time was best served trying to find where he should stay for the night. He felt that following the setting sun would be his best option. He didn't have to weigh his options long as Percy heard waves and despite his aching body saying that this was worst decision he ever made, he took of running. For once Percy felt smart, as his sense had carried him to where wanted to go, safety. This feeling didn't last long as he grew closer his path was blocked by a chain link fence that seemed to stretch on forever in either direction.

Percy collapsed in exhaustion, and quickly weighed his options, giving up, trying to go around the fence, or go through the fence. He sat for a moment and decided that going over the fence couldn't go that bad, and boy started to climb the fence having to fight through some barbed wire at the top, Percy just thinking that when he reached the water all his injuries and everything would be gone anyways. He hopped down off the fence and took off straight towards the sound of waves, completely ignoring the large ships dotted all around the harbor, most being docked, a few smaller ones patrolling the water.

Nobody saw Percy running, nor jumping into the water of harbor, they didn't have to, as they heard the sound, Percy with a little thought could have just silently slipped into the water, it could have been a cake walk. Percy like most of the time didn't think before he acted and jumped into the water in a cannonball. He was so happy that he ignored the drone of boats approaching him, before Percy had known it he had a spotlight shining on the back of his head. Percy turned around stunned and thought he could out run the speedboat behind him. Which he could have if he was older, the demigod put in a good effort, but he was no match for the US Navy. Percy was hoisted out of the water, by a sailor, all of those aboard were surprised by the age of the trepassor they had caught.

Around this time of year it was the fraternity pledge week, which lead to stupidity all over town and especially at the US Navy docks, the sailors thought they just had another drunk college student. They were surprised by his age and his speed in the water, they had to max out the throttle just to catch him, and it wasn't like he was diving in, has just floating there. They headed went straight for Admiral's office, not knowing what to do.

Percy tried to get out of the grip of the two sailors who had a hold of him by his shoulders keeping him glued in his seat. He knew he had messed up, now he really wished to have Annabeth's intelligence. He had really gotten himself into a jam, and he was thinking he was facing jail time, Percy forgetting he had the appearance of a 6 year old kid. He was reminded of this fact when one of the men said "How old do you think he is?"

"7, tops." Replied another sailor,

Percy suddenly felt a great weight off his shoulders. He knew he wasn't going to get into that much trouble for this.

"He is offly quiet for a seven year older?" Replied the first sailor. "What's your name?"

Percy stayed silent realizing that he had to come up with a new name, he looked out to see avoiding the question watching a ship sailing away from the city. The sailor thinking that Percy didn't hear him, repeated the question. Percy continued his watch of the ship. The sailor thinking maybe Percy was lost in his thoughts tapped him on the shoulder which was still gripped by a strong pair of sailors. With this Percy turned his eyes looked straight into the questioning sailors eyes, and caused a rogue wave to appear the man piloting the boat swerved to avoid the sudden large wave. And ended up drenching the sailor who was asking the questions.

The rest of the trip to office was rather quiet not a peep out of anyone. When they reached the office they entered a room with a secretary and only the one who was asking all the questions, which noted was still wet, and the two strong sailors. They drenched sailor was waved into a room by the secretary who said "Ensign Jones right this way."

Percy was left waiting in a common area with the other two as the men in the room were having quite a loud conservation that went on for a while. Percy was starting to get annoyed by the presence over his shoulders. Finally the door opened and out walked that and a man in a white uniform. Who walked over to Percy, and knelt so that he was on the same level. "Why don't we have a talk in my office, alone?" Said the man sounding very calming, for all but the last word which was aimed at the two men behind Percy.

Percy nodded in response, he got up and followed the man into the office. Once inside Percy was taken aback by the History all around the room, on one side of the room there was a model of a Roman Trireme, complete with a corvus, underneath a glass case. Then there was a beautiful painting of a ship under fire from far off ships that was mounted on the wall behind the case. Percy walked swiftly to read the description of the painting. At this point the admiral had closed and locked the door to insure they were not interrupted. He turned around and walked behind Percy and said, "Ah yes, I see you found the painting of the Battle Off Samar, a battle which people say was the US Navy's finest moment, but I must say catching you, a demigod, is a pretty fine moment too." The second Percy heard that his blood froze and his heart exploded in his chest.

 **AN This had been sitting on my desktop for a few months, I decided to finally finish it, and for those that care I almost have another chapter ready for Halo and Harry Potter. The next chapter for this might be a while, but it will be longer. Kate**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 What's a Demi-god?**

"What's a Demi-god?" I replied to the man pausing in the middle of the world, to try to convince him that I don't know what the word means.

"I thought you would have already known what you are, I guess it is a miracle that you haven't been killed yet. Well you are a son of a god and a human, I just don't know which one yet? Based on the description of the Lieutenant it has to be something related to water. My guess is the same as my father's, Salacia." Said the Admiral who looked to be in his late 50s. This confused me a lot seeing how I didn't know any god by that name water related or not. The admiral had walked to a fridge that I had just now noticed and pulled out a water bottle and threw it to me. I caught it, and he told me to sit down at the desk, I decided not to push him and followed his direction.

"Do you have a parent who is going to be looking for you?" Asked the admiral with a heavy heart that was very clear in his voice.

"I have never really had any parents, I have been on the streets all my life." I replied, trying to hide the fact that I did have a Mom back in New York.

"Well life has dealt you a pretty bad deck there kid, I am sorry to hear that. I can tell you are smart kid, so I am going to tell you your options. There are a few for you to even choose from about what can be done with you. First we can throw you into the foster system, but I bet you wouldn't want that?" He continued talking after seeing that I was nodding, "The second option is to go through the system and be adopted by me, then eventually go to Camp with kids like you. The third option is to send you directly to camp and pretend this never happened, but seeing there look on seabloods it isn't going to end well, especially since you are so young. The 4th option is I send you on your merry way and say that nothing was in fact in the water, but I wouldn't suggest that, because as grow older the monsters will start coming after you. I will give you a few minutes to think the options over." He sat back in his chair and lit a cigar.

My mind was racing I could survive on the streets for a few years, but it wasn't a guarantee. Going through the system was the worst option, he would have to defend some family against monsters while growing up, I just don't think I want to try that. The third option of going straight to camp was a great idea until he said something about the campers being against water demigods. "I think I will go with option number 2, but first who is Salacia, I just have to know?" I spoke up saying.

"Roman God of Salt water, thought you would know your own mother, wow they leave them earlier each time." Remarked the Admiral, " We never properly introduced, I am Rear Admiral Marcus McLaurin, and you are?"

"Uh, I don't really have a name," I replied, thinking that telling him my real name could be bad for me in the future, despite how weird it seemed, going with no name was the best thing I could do.

"Well, I guess that can wait, it is getting late. We should get some sleeping arrangements in order for the night." Admiral McLaurin said, with a face that didn't believe the child in front of him, but didn't want to push the issue.

I didn't get that much rest that night, but not

Poseidon sat at his throne just thinking that Admiral McLaurin, was probably his only option. He just hoped that Percy would be able to stick it out with very punctual Demigod, and most importantly he had to keep that he was his son very quiet, he had seen first hand the outrage of the other Olympians when they learned of Thalia and her death. Hades was by far the most angry about it all, so if he learned about this Percy before he learned about the original Percy it could end poorly for both of them.

Lupa was conflicted, one of the most powerful demigods she had ever caught her scent and extremely young at that. That could all be explained by the boy's parent, Neptune who now expected her to keep his secret and not tell anyone about the existence of another child of the big three. As the pack slowly returned to where their camp was, she saw the looks of the other wolves in her pack, they all begged for an explanation, but much like after a loss no one wanted to talk to each other.

The second Leo saw the pack returning he ran out to greet his teacher, but the second he saw the looks of the wolves he tried to figure it out. "Lupa was it monsters? Let me help you I can fight, I get bored sitting at camp all day." The boy said clearly interested in a story.

"It doesn't involve you, young Leo. Leave it be." Replied the wolf teacher, venom and annoyance poured out of her voice.

"I am ready to know about what goes on in a world outside of camp." Replied the boy before he could his tongue.

"IF you are so ready why don't you go complete the tasks and go to camp Jupiter." Barked the wolf at the boy, who was becoming disheartened upon hearing her saying those words. "That's right you know you aren't ready for a real fight. We can talk when you are ready."

 **AN- Time to wrap this up, I won't keep you long but, I really like the support this story has. I will try to answer questions and/or write about them in future chapters. Now to the questions:**

 **Anonymously96 wrote, "Percy will stay in the Roman camp till he is 12 years right? After that back to CHB while Romans forget he was there"**

 **I was kind of writing this story intending Percy to stay with the Romans till he was all caught up, mainly because there is still the original Percy Jackson you is going to the camp. Plus I felt that Percy growing up with the Romans would lead to more trust between the 2 different camps, when they come together. Another thing was that if he did go back to CHB I feel like it would be super stressful for Percy knowing who in the end would betray them and/or die.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Cyclops Baseball**

 **Hi it's been a while, just got to say hope you enjoy it! -kate**

The wolves were starting to on Percy's nerves, no matter where he went they would be chasing him, never leaving him alone.

Percy had thought he had lost them when he got onto the San Francisco Bay Ferry. He had thought that he could lose them by going to Candlestick Point, but somehow they were waiting for him there. He thought that maybe the wolves wouldn't enter a tunnel, which as the 10 year old grew closer to the tunnel seemed to be true. For the first time in a couple of years something had finally gone right. He turned and leaned up against a tree beside the roadway leading to the tunnel.

He thought about the Admiral, and how he had to go off to deal with some far off conflict and not long after had his Helicopter go down, before ever reaching the Aircraft Carrier it was destined for. The young demigod had stayed at navy school for a couple of months before it had become clear he wasn't coming back. He had been on the run for the past 20 months or so, and no matter where he went the wolves followed him.

Then he heard the sound of heavy footfalls, the young boy turned just in time to see a number of Cyclopes running at him, and with a single Cyclops already swinging a club at him. Which was unfortunately for Percy as it hit and sent him flying and the tree he rested under flying into the road way. That's when he heard a trumpet blast, it didn't sound modern it sounded ancient, but if it had always been part of his memory. The blast was deep and carried throughout the roadway, it sounded forceful and abrupt, but Percy somehow felt that it meant that help was coming.

Percy stood up, but regretted this as his chest screamed in pain making it hard for him to breathe. The young boy almost just wanted to give up and let the Cyclopes kill him, as he watched them smash cars that got in their way crossing the road, sending car parts flying. This thought was squashed by the thought that he was a few minutes from help. Percy chose to fight, and really wished that Riptide would show up again, having not seen the sword since he was sent back in time, but Percy had to use the only weapon he had, a golden dagger given to him by the admiral. He also picked up part of a car door as a shield, for some reason he had started to feel naked fighting without a shield.

Percy watched as the monsters drew closer, he slowly backed up, till he reached the edge of the highway, still hurting from the first hit he had taken, and not in much shape for fighting. When he reached the edge of the highway he snuck a glance behind him and saw a small drainage ditch, with a small creek in it. Percy leapt over the guardrail, grunting in pain as he did this, and started to make his way downhill as fast as possible. When he was about halfway down the slope, he saw the piece of metal go flying, then followed by a few large one eyed beasts running down the slope. The Cyclopes reached the water about the same time as Percy, who had already started to heal.

Clubs began to swing and Percy wasn't getting hit, at least not straight on, he had done his best to dodge the swings, but the few that weren't going to miss, Percy had used his makeshift shield to block, with mixed results for his arm. The water was healing it but not fast enough as the bone in his forearm would get snapped like a toothpick. It wasn't long before the car door was little more than scrap metal and useless as a shield. Percy had managed to scratch a few of the Cyclopes, with his dagger, but not even close to deep enough to kill them. As the hits kept landing the young boy slowed down more and more, landing less hits himself, the water healing him was barely keeping up. It wasn't long before Percy closed his eyes knocked out, very sure that he was about to die.

Meanwhile the two legionnaires who had blown the Cornu of Apollo had begun to rush towards the Demigod that was almost surely about to die. The pair, from the fifth cohort were not known for being the best fighters, they were serviceable at best. They knew that even if they got to the kid who had gone flying across the roadway in time, they could do very little to help in the actual fighting off the Cyclopes department. They just hoped they could hold off the beasts for long enough that the legion would show up. As they ran towards the fight Peter threw a pilum at one of the Cyclops and the spear actually hit it. Which Peter was very excited about, until he realized 2 key bits of information, those being that the Pilum hadn't killed it, and that it had just led to a group of three Cyclops coming after them.

Peter pulled out another Pilum and readied to throw it.

"Don't you dare throw that Pilum, all of our problems are caused by you throwing your pilum, or my personal favorite made worse by you throwing that Pilum of yours!" Warned Matt.

"You are such a son of Minerva!" Retorted Peter, "All you do is plan, maybe if you fought a bit, we wouldn't be in such a bad situation."

The conversation was ended by the group of Cyclops reaching them, as both hunkered down behind their shields, pointing Pilum out as a spear to keep the Cyclops at a distance. This tactic might work against other Romans or most monsters, but the Cyclops easily had the range advantage and were able to still swing their clubs at the 2 legionnaires, who had to quickly change plans as they had to jump out of the way of the heavy strikes.

While Matt retreated to try and come up with a new plan to kill the Cyclops, Peter charged the Cyclops, somehow covering the gap between his reach and that of the much larger monster, without getting hit. Then he stabbed the knee of the beast in front of him, which made the Monster fall down, breaking the spear in the process, then Peter pulled out his gladius and slashed at the Cyclopes belly, turning the beast into golden dust. This victory was short lived as Peter was sent flying about 7 ft (2.1336 meters) by a club, knocking the legionnaire out. Matt threw a pilum in a vain attempt to draw attention away from his fallen friend, it did work, but did little to help himself. Matt fought a losing battle for about 45 seconds before he was sent flying by the pair monsters.

It was at this time that Matt heard a blast from the Cornu of Apollo, and he couldn't help but smile, he knew he was going to be safe, and if Peter was alive he was going to be okay. Then a thought crossed the legionnaire's mind, if both Peter and I, fought and against 3 Cyclopes and lost, imagine how poorly the kid fared against even worse odds. As Matt watched how the 1st cohort wiped the floor with the monsters, first letting loose a volley of pilum all at once which just turned the pair of monsters to dust, then they marched off to go fight the remaining Cyclops, he couldn't help but think they had failed that boy.

As Fred, a Praetor from the first cohort, ordered the Legionaries around, he couldn't help but laugh at the way the two legionnaires from the fifth cohort had been defeated. He ordered some men from the fifth cohort to take the pair to the infirmary. The legion marched further out of the tunnel, they noticed the Cyclopes beating a body, the Praetor, couldn't help but notice the body would react a little when getting hit. As Fred ordered the first cohort to charge into battle, he felt two emotions. The first being pity for the kid who had suffered such a horrible fate, there was likely nothing they could do to save him, he would likely be dead by the time the fight was over. The second emotion was disgust at the way Cyclops refused to kill the boy, it was like they were playing with their food, could they not just kill the kid and make his death short, they had defeated him, let him have a little honor. He knew his cohort he knew that they wouldn't show any pity towards their monsters.

A few minutes later as the battle drew to a close, a Centurion from the second cohort, ran up to black haired Praetor, Fred, and said "The boy is still alive, and apparently he has very few wounds. I believe he will survive transport to the infirmary."

Fred just looked into the eyes of Casperian, a son of Apollo, trying to tell if he was trying to tell a joke of some kind. Fred thought about how he had seen that kid getting hit, and getting hit really hard at that. How did he survive? Fred realized that was a question for later, if they didn't get him to the Infirmary soon, the kid might not make it. "Take him to the infirmary, be careful, keep him under guard, we do not know who he is or what his intentions are."

Casperian nodded and ran off to form a group to follow the Praetor's orders. Fred just stared at the kid, thinking how? How was this kid not facing judgement from Pluto?

 **AN I have just got to say it is good to be back, I decided to get right back into the action I hope you liked it. Would love to hear opinions. Do you like Fred? Do you like Peter or Matt? Or anything else. I want to hear your opinions. Another thing I am looking forward to writing the next chapter so expect it out soon, probably by the end of February.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Why I hate Coma victims**

 **Well I wasn't lying that I wanted to get this chapter out soon. It has not been that long since I last posted a chapter, I feel like I will write at least 1 more before the end of February, but I hope you enjoy this one, it should really get the plot flowing.**

Matt hated his life, despite being smart he was really stupid, thinking things through was a good thing, but thinking things through always led to him not making a decision at all. Thinking more about the flaws in a plan rather than solutions. The only person Matt knew who was worse at planning than him, was Peter, and Peter just didn't think things through. Matt had thought that guarding the entrance to camp was a bad job, boy was he wrong. Guarding a comatose kid was the worst.

After the beating that the kid took I expected him to die, but just like everything else, I can't be right. He didn't die, but he didn't exactly survive either, he doesn't respond to anything nectar, nope, ambrosia, nope. So the Praetor's decided that he should be guarded because they didn't trust him and they weren't getting anything from the gods on him, well except when Juno showed up and did something to his head. I thought she was going to make him better, but then again he was still in a coma and they did put Peter and I to guard him. Well after we recovered from our wounds at least. That kid recovered from his wounds faster than we did, and yet he is still not awake.

Everyday I wake up and have to guard him, and everyday I get more and more bored doing it, Peter at first made it fun, but soon we got in trouble and had to clean the horse stalls, so actually I don't hate life, I hate this kid who got me in trouble, then Matt thought it through and realized he hated a kid who had done nothing but get almost killed and he felt guilty. He almost got killed because of me and I am angry at him.

That's when I see Peter who was fetching water come back with a giant bowl of water and he tripped, and spilled all the water on the kid. "Well I guess someone had to clean the horse stalls?" Says Peter.

"I hate you", says Matt in response shaking his head trying not to be angry. "We always do something wrong, and it always ends with us cleaning those stupid horse stalls."

"Well I think we are getting good at cleaning those stalls, I am at least." Said Peter before yelling in surprise when the kid was in a coma but a hand on his shoulder.

"Where am I?" Said the coma kid, before rubbing his head.

"Camp Jupiter, but that's not important right now. We need to get you to the Praetors, Peter why don't you go get a Centurion." Said Matt, then seeing that Peter wasn't moving but instead just saying still staring at the kid's hand. "Peter, snap out of it. PETER, I need your help, would you please go get a Centurion, like right now."

Peter just looked at Matt in confusion as if Matt was speaking a foreign language. Peter then said the only thing that came to his mind "Huh?"

Matt said "Okay fine, I thought he was the coma patient, just stay here and I will go get some help." Then Matt left and thought, how big an idiot is Peter being right now. As he walked he realized how weird it was that the kid woke up when water was spilled on him. He quickly found his Centurion, and they returned to find Peter with his sword out and the other kid looking confused.

"How did you get that dagger, how, I want to know right now, how?" Said Peter pointing his gladius at the kids throat, the tip being inches away.

In response the kid gave his best shrug, then he said "It just kind of showed up, I don't know how, would it help if I put it down."

"Legionnaire put your sword down, this is not your place to question the prisoner!" Said the Centurion. "We will talk about this incident later. Matt please escort the Prisoner to the Pomerium line."

Matt grabbed the dagger from the prisoner's hand and gave it to Peter, then used his shield to bump him forward. Then they went on a walk that Matt had only gone on a few times in his life. As they neared the Pomerium line they saw the god that nearly everyone had been annoyed by at least once, Terminus.

"Give up your weapons, do not try to cross the line without giving up your weapons." Said Terminus, the group could hear the noisy god from miles away, and hearing that endless drone for every step of journey.

"Hey you three give up your weapons if you want to cross the line, do not worry they will be returned, but only after you leave." Said Terminus, the Centurion already gave up their shield and began to take their Gladius out to give it away. Matt started to give up his weapons much later passing the prisoner off to the now weaponless Centurion before starting. They started to walk in after that, but Terminus stopped the prisoner and said "Thought you could sneak a weapon in, well you can't!" He then takes the golden dagger which had appeared inside his pocket.

After that they walked into the Senate which was right about to end a meeting, and Praetor Fred spoke up saying, "Centurion James, for what reason have you interrupted a Senate meeting. These meetings discuss information that not all Legionnaires must know."

"The prisoner is finally awake and can be questioned, and I thought you would want to begin as soon as possible." Said James surprised that Fred hadn't seen the third member enter the senate. Matt just sat there happy that he wasn't getting yelled at, but quietly hoping that he could listen to the interrogation if he went unnoticed. Fred nodded in approval as he agreed with the decision of the Centurion.

"If you can sit the Prisoner down we can begin." Said Fred gesturing to a chair and the Centurion followed the order and then Fred counituned saying, "Prisoner what is your name?"

"Perry Johnson, may I ask what do you mean Prisoner, did I do something wrong, my memory is a bit fuzzy at the moment." Replied Perry obviously confused.

"Perry we will be asking the questions and depending on your answers we may answer your questions. Do you know who your godly parent is or are you a legacy?" Asked Fred, tired after a long day with the arguing senate.

"I don't even remember anything before I woke up earlier today, what is a legacy?" Said Perry.

"Sad, most do know who their parent is, but if he does not prove to be a threat to the camp, I move that we put him in cohort 5 with all the other unclaimed legionnaires." Said Fred, looking around the senate hearing much more approval than disapproval, he confirmed his ruling. Then continued asking questions to Perrysaying "How did you find this camp?"

"I can't really remember, but it was something about wolves?" Replied Perry Scratching his head wishing his memory would return. Fred looked at the 2 dogs around the Praetor's seats, which were clearly happy, thus proving that Perrywas telling the truth. Then the other Praetor, Melissa, raised her voice saying, "Do you have any intent to harm anyone at this camp, or the camp itself?"

"No" said Perrynow looking at the dogs sitting there being happy, "Why are there dogs here?"

"If there are no further items on the doc? Meeting adjourned!" Said Fred as the both Praetors got up and left and signalled for Perry To follow, and the dogs got up and followed behind.

The trio plus the dogs entered a courtroom that was much smaller than the Senate floor, the 2 Praetor's sat in the chairs for the judges and Perrywas told to sit in the chair for the accused. When Juno showed up, she gave us a quest and told us that when you woke up you were to lead that quest.

 _The Newcomer, the smart idiot, the legacy, and the bold,_

 _Must set out for the lands of old,_

 _The quest may take a few turns,_

 _Until you reach the land of burns,_

 _The son of the sky is not far off,_

 _Be careful not to scoff,_

 _As the beast of old is near and jaws are real,_

 _And one of you it will steal,_

"I don't know what any of that means and I don't like what the ending is trying to say. I think I am the Newcomer but I don't know who the rest of the quest would be." Said Perrysuddenly feeling as if he had been here before.

"Well we want you to figure out who the other three are and meet up with your cohort. Johnson if the beating you took at the hands of those Cyclops says anything about you, it shows that you won't die easily, I can't say that about 50% of the Centurions in this legion." Said Fred with a slight laugh, "This is the first quest we have had in years, if there was one Newcomer I would send on a quest, it would be you. I just have a feeling about you, you could be something great in the Legion."

"No one ever explained what a Legacy was, seeing how it is part of the quest I think I should know, what one is." Said Perry trying not to push his luck too far, but feeling like it was a question that had to be asked.

"A legacy is someone who is born of a demigod, and a non god, we have a lot more legacies than actual demigods, we even have a few multi generation legacies, like Octativion who just joined the legion. He is like a 7th generation legacy," said Melissa looking at Fred for clarification, when he nodded she continued talking saying, "I for example and a 1st generation legacy as my father was a Son of Mercury, Fred here is a son of Mars directly, thus making him a demigod and I a legacy."

"Speaking of new legionnaires, how old are you, we usually let people join at 11." Says Fred, nonchalantly, as if it is no big deal.

"Pretty sure I am 10, but not 100% sure" said Perry not making a big deal of it.

"Due to how you have to go on the quest we are going to let you in early." Said Fred.

As Perry walked out of the building and crossed the Pomerium line suddenly he had his dagger again. The Centurion, James walked up and said, "Welcome to the fifth, we are known for being the worst cohort in the legion."

 **AN I would really love more reviews, I would love to know what you think about the story, I spend a lot of time writing these stories and Reviews make my day better. BTW I am thinking about making this story go all the way to the beginning of HOO, and would love to hear things that you want to hear about the story or where I want to go with this story. BTW try to guess what each line of the quest means. Bet you can't get all of them! Next chapter is about meeting the 5th cohort and some war games. Have a nice day as usual! -kate**

 **Almost forgot, time to answer reviews**

 **Guest**

 **Is Jason in the legion yet, I don't even think he is old enough. Overall really like the story**

 **First off thanks for reading. Guest, you will find out where Jason is soon. Not gonna spoil anything, for you.**

 **HarmonyHarpshine7**

 **I like this story and it has a fabulous concept! I think that he should call himself one of the names that Dionysus calls him like Peter Johnson or Perry Johansson, even though Peter is already a character in the story. Logically that would make sense to me because I assume he would get tired of correcting Mr. D all the time so he would eventually learn to respond to one of those names anyway, so he doesn't have to keep track of a whole new name. Just my opinion, take it or leave it. I do love this story!**

 **Thanks for reading, I hadn't thought about that, but it really does make things in the future, changing Percy's name to Perry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Letter of the Day is 5**

 **I got this chapter finished a lot sooner than I expected, and I may have another Chapter up tomorrow or the day after. Hope you enjoy the story. -Kate**

 **Remember**

 **Perry Johnson = Percy Jackson**

As Perry walked away from the Pomerium, he thought about what the Male Praetor had said to him about talking about the Quest, that he should try to keep it to only those who needed to know. He remembered the older man saying that, the past few quests had always lead to something bad happening to the quest. He was also told to begin the quest as soon as possible as the quest would be announced after the war games later that day.

Perry had been with the legion for under 24 hours and he was expected to go do a quest and recover some kid, and have someone die before his eyes and for some reason Percy felt that this was somehow par for the course. Perry knew that his mind should be used on learning on how to fit in with the fifth cohort. He arrived at the section for the fifth cohort, and James walked into the tent and said "Alright legionnaires we have a new member his name is Perry and he is," James stopped talking because he didn't know the answer he looked towards Perry and mouthed the words 'how old are you?' In response Perry held up 10 fingers, and James gave Perry a look that just said 'of course he is ten could this cohort get any worse. James let out a heavy sigh, and Percy just had a look of guilt on his face. James then said "and he is 10 years old."

There were more than a few groans from throughout the tent and a voice called out saying with much disdain in his voice, "Why do the Praetors hate the 5th cohort so much? Ah yes, let's allow an underage kid, whose only accomplishment is getting beaten up by some monsters, into the legion. Let's put him in the legion that is full of awful legionnaires, then once he becomes decent we will end up moving him."

The Centurion, instantly was marching towards the back of the tent to give a punishment to whomever had said such things about the camp's leaders. Perry watched him stride and pick up a man off of a cot and drag him towards the front of the tent, and watched as the Centurion through him out of the tent. Then pick him up out of the mud that sat right at the edge of the tent. James then stared him in the eyes and said. "I ought to have you flogged for saying such words about the Praetors. I will not, but mark my words you will the next time you do." Then James let go of the legionnaire and let him fall back into the mud, the legionnaire got up and tried to make himself more presentable. Meanwhile the Centurion had continued his lecture, "Well, at the very least we won't have to find anyone to clean our bathrooms for the next week, glad you volutered, Crassus. I expect those bathrooms to be shining in 2 hours."

Perry watched how the legionnaire, that he now knew as Crassus, ran off in the direction of a nearby building, Perry assumed to get to work. James walked back into the building, and said to Perry, now that we have got that troublesome Legacy out of the way. Perry turned to James with some gut feeling at least somewhat responsible for the punishment, feeling like he had been the one receiving unjust punishments more often than not, and said "Why did you call him troublesome, it was just one comment?"

"Well you see, Crassus when he joined the legion was a member of the 1st Cohort and was, do to being the son of two Praetors, he was put on the fast track to Centurion, maybe even Praetor one day, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut. It wasn't long before he was off the track to Centurion, and about every couple months he would be sent to a lower cohort. He is a couple steps from being banished from New Rome all together." Said James, shaking his head, "Shame, he will never become a Centurion too, he is a good fighter and a great leader, he has almost served his entire pledge in the legion. If he wants to stay for much longer after that, he will have to join the Triarii, and those guys won't put up with his mouth."

Perry felt even more guilty, thinking that, on his first day, he set someone one step closer to getting kicked out of their home. This thought vanished as his train of thought was derailed as James brought up the war games that were to be done later that night and the thought of the quest afterward.

As the time of the war games drew closer Perry felt more and more nervous, and was already beginning to tired from the weight of his gear and the knowledge of the upcoming battle. His gear, which had been given to him earlier in the afternoon, easily out weighed the boy. He had been given a gladius, a pair of Pilum, armor, a helmet and a shield. All of this weighed heavily on Perry, he hadn't really had time to train at all, all that he had the time to learn was a few tricks from James, the only Legionnaire who was even talking to Perry much. The pointers included, your shield is your friend, stay behind it, a gladius is best used at stabbing, but isn't bad at slashing either and is always an option, and to remember that you won't be on the front lines for long, when the whistle blows go to your right and go back to the end of the line. **(This is an actual roman tactic found it pretty cool)**

As cohort marched out, the Centurions started to bark out the plan of battle, it would be the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th cohorts job to assault a fortress, that was being protected by the 1st cohort, the Triarii, and the Velites, the skirmishers, masters of the bow, and thrown weapons and most dangerously the scorpions that were mounted all along the walls of the fort.

"Remember to watch out for the Triarii. They are bigger, stronger and better fighters, than you, they will hold till they are unable to, then hold it for 15 more minutes, they are BAD dudes. They won't be pulling their punches and neither will the 1st, fight hard and fight fast. We will be assaulting the gate alongside the 4th Cohort." Yelled James as they marched, Perry's body growing tired from the extreme weight he carried, the burden of the quest and the long day he had already had. He thought he would be lucky if he was still awake at the end of the battle.

As they marched off to their starting location, Perry suddenly felt better, as they crossed the little Tiber, a river that flowed across the battlefield and marked symbolically the entering of Rome. They took their positions and were told that the attacking force was going to be led by the Praetor Melissa, and the defense by Praetor Fred. Perry largely drowned out the 10 minutes of talking about the rules, as for some reason he felt already knew them.

Before he knew Perry was marching towards the gates of the fortress, and ready for a fight. Not long after their marching had begun, large bolts started to rain from the wall, and quite accurately at that. The legionnaires were told to raise their shields and keep marching at a quicker pace.

When fighting began, Perry had hardly even known, it was only once they brought up the ram and he was assigned to it, that he really noticed. Perry had, thoughts, that he had fought before, but he still was prepared for what happened at the gate when ram busted it open. A rush of legionnaires through a narrow passage, a volley of pilum one way, then in return, screams as men near him got hit and fell down, Perry at first didn't know what to do, but soon it came apparent, keep the grinder moving forward.

The 4th Cohort which had been the first into the fort, had been almost wiped off the battlefield, and the remains of the 4th piled in with the 5th were directly facing off against half of the 1st cohort that after shredding the 4th, was beginning to look rather thin. Perry heard the whistle blow and he took his spot at the front of the line and began to fight with a younger member of the 1st Cohort who happened to have blonde hair.

Perry quickly seized the upper hand in the one on one conflict and dispatched his opponent with a sharp stab to the gut, which was responded to with a wail and the man falling to the ground. Perry began to feel confident, he saw that there were few Legionnaires standing in the way. Perry spurred on by his sudden rush of confidence thought about it and decided to try and get through the line to assault the rear of the formation.

Unknowingly Perry was putting himself in a horrible situation, as watching from afar, Praetor Fred, saw that the line had begun to falter around the gate. Fred said with no remorse for what was about to happen to the 5th cohort, "It has come to the Triarii", and signalled to his Trumpeter, who blew the horn.

Perry heard the horn, but at first disregarded it, as he tried to find his way through the line, having to use his shield as a battering ram and duck under a few blades Perry got through. Just in time to see a wall of Spears coming at him, Perry didn't even notice the men behind the spears, all he saw was a wall moving all as one. It might not have been the scariest thing, but at a gut level Perry was terrorfied, he didn't know how to fight something like that. All he could think was run, but he was trapped, between the line of the 1st cohort that he had fought so hard to get through and the wall of spears.

Perry pushed and shove with all his might to try and get past the legionnaires standing in his way, starting to panic. This panic was not yet shared with the rest of the 5th, but it soon spread as the unbeatable Triarii came their way. Perry began to realize he would have to fight them, and turned to face the Triarii, as there was no way to escape as the pile behind him was too full of the men and bodies.

The next thing Perry knew, he had managed to get past the initial line of spears, he didn't know how he got there, and neither did the Triarii. Perry didn't even have time to react before he had a couple spears in his face, defeated in seconds.

Fred who was watching the assault of the Triarii, turned to his assistant, and said, "The Triarii have a feeling of invincibility, they have never lost a fight, they are the old guard, the real men, and watch how they take the 5th cohort and destroy their morale." Then handing a pair of Binoculars to his assistant.

Perry woke up back in the infirmary, he was greeted by two familiar faces, Matt and Peter, both of whom had become injured in the war games, both still in bed unconscious. Perry sat up in bed and let out a yelp in pain, as a stab wound to the side had yet to fully heal. He looked around the infirmary and saw many faces which he had seen throughout the battle. He sighed heavily as he laid back down in his bed. He heard heavy steps approaching him, Perry not wanting to experience the pain a second time, didn't want to sit back up and see if the person was approaching him.

Not much time had passed before the man was hovering over Perry, and Perry realized that it was actually a group of older men. The man who arrived at the bed first turned to the men following him and said, "This is the kid that got through that front line of spears. Still don't know how he managed to do that, it should have been impossible."

"That's not what I think happened, I think the kid just beat you, maybe you just didn't want to stab the kid, or maybe you have lost your touch old man." Replied another one of the men, playfully punching the leader.

"The kids awake why don't we just ask him?" Replied another man.

 **AN Today this story reached 10k views, I would just like to thank all of you, it means a lot to me. Secondly I would just like to say that I still love it when I get reviews, I will try to answer your questions and use some of your ideas. Also you might be asking yourself Percy seemed kinda helpless in battle, trust me there is a reason and it will be explained. Now it's time to talk about reviews**

 **HarmonyHarpshine7, said "Yay! Prophecies! Adventure! Excited to see what happens next!"**

 **Glad to hear all of that, I have had a lot of fun thinking about where this story could go.**

 **Time for me to sign off and remind you guys that the next chapter is coming soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you have a nice day! -Kate**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Quest Begins**

 **First off sorry about the delays just got to say I got sick and didn't really want to write.**

 **Please review also need a beta reader, read the author's note at the end for more details.**

 **Remember Perry Johnson = Percy Jackson**

Peter awoke to the sound of someone walking beside his bed, he opened his eyes a crack and saw exactly who he didn't want to see, members of the Triarii. Peter thought the Triarii coming to the infirmary, especially the fifth cohort's section was never a good thing. It almost always meant one of a few things. They were here to invite a legionnaire to the Triarii, which was a very unlikely option. They could be looking for a family member after a battle, to see if they were okay. Which was almost an impossibility, seeing how having a family in the Triarii, generally meant that you were treated to a better cohort. Then the last option was one that Peter was the most likely option, to congratulate someone in the cohort for prowess on the battlefield. Peter silently hoped it was for him, something that was finally going his way.

Then they did the worst thing imaginable, they turned to that new kid, Perry and started to talk to him as if he had just won a battle single handedly. Peter didn't even know the reason why they would congratulate Perry for a job well done, he had stayed towards the rear of the formation the entire time.

Then he heard the reason, they were fawning over Perry. Boy, did he hate that kid, Perry comes in and makes a good impression with the Triarii, by breaking formation, assaulting a formation by getting hurt. While Peter had been fighting for almost the entire time and was one of the few who stood and fought the Triarii.

Why weren't they impressed with that, why were they impressed with Perry's fight against the Triarii, he hadn't been fighting on the front lines against the 1st cohort for even a minute before the Triarii showed up. Then he had lasted in a fight against them for all of a couple seconds.

As Peter wallowed in his hatred, he unknowingly shifted in his bed, alerting the unruly guests to the fact that they were not alone. The Triarii, who had been trained to fight for most of their lives, turned towards the sound. They saw Peter, and the leader came and patted him on the shoulder, and said "You did a good job out there, you keep it up and you will join the Triarii one day. We were just wondering how he had gotten through our first line of spears."

The hatred left Peter, for the first time in his short career in the legion he had actually been told that he had done a good job. The rest of the day passed for Peter rather uneventfully. Peter left the infirmary the next day, fully healed, he would have to remember to thank the gods for that. Alongside him leaving the infirmary, almost all the rest of the legion left that same day, including Perry, who had recovered physically and was one of the last to leave. As Peter watched him leave, he couldn't help but think that Perry wasn't fully back mentally, something had been shaken loose during the battle.

Peter, after his sudden shift of feeling towards the new Legionnaire, something inside made him want to ask Perry about what was wrong. Peter was being weighed down by the thought for hours until he finally went out to find Perry. Perry was sitting in the dining area, alone quietly eating some bread, as Peter approached. Perry got up as if he was about to leave. Peter told Perry to sit down, and the younger boy listened. Peter sat down across from Perry, looked at the boy, thinking that this entire idea was stupid.

"Something seems off about you, I don't know what, but I want to talk about it." Saying Peter, out a feeling of curiosity, then of compassion.

"Do you remember when Fred announced that we have a quest? Well I am one of the 4 people meant to go on that quest." Said Perry before being cut off by Peter.

"Wait the camp has a quest, when did Praetor Fred announce it?" Said Peter, confused to when the Male Praetor would have said anything about a quest.

"Well he was supposed to announce the Quest after the war games." Stated Perry not understanding what that meant.

"Oh now I understand. Fred always was very clever. He told the legion about the quest when no one would hear it, or at least the fewest legionnaires. He announced the Quest without announcing the quest." Said Peter, feeling excited for the idea of a quest. "Well what does the quest say?"

"Well it goes something like this,

 _The Newcomer, the smart idiot, the legacy, and the bold,_

 _Must set out for the lands of old,_

 _The quest may take a few turns,_

 _Until you reach the land of burns,_

 _The son of the sky is not far off,_

 _Be careful not to scoff,_

 _As the beast of old is near and jaws are real,_

 _And one of you it will steal,_

I still don't know who, the smart idiot, the bold and the Legacy are. Do you have any ideas?" Said Perry starting to act more like he was before the battle, getting excited, but yet a little removed, as if he felt he didn't belong.

"Hey, I know a smart Idiot! Matt is smart, but can be very dumb at times, and if that is Matt, I am probably the bold one." Blurted out Peter, barely able to listen to the entire prophecy before saying those words.

"What makes you say that, I understand the smart idiot one, as Matt is the least smart, child of Minerva, I have ever encountered, but what about the bold one." Said Perry, without thinking, before he realized that Matt was the only child of Minerva he had even got to know, even in passing at the camp. Perry felt as if he knew something that he didn't know, but quickly dismissed this thought as, how could he know something and not know something.

After a moment of silence Peter spoke up in reply, "I just have feelings and I act on them, they tend to be bold strategies or attacks. I don't know, I just kind of do things in battle." As Peter talked, the last remaniates of his hate for Perry died.

As the talk went on, Peter realized, that actually finding the Legacy for the quest. Would actually be very hard, easily three quarters of the camp was a legacy in one form or another.

"Well, maybe it is a legacy that you know, that could limit the number of legacies greatly." Said Peter, hoping to find a few names.

After about a minute of silence Perry replied, "Well the only 2 I have really heard of are Crassus and Octativion. The only one I have met is Crassus, and I am pretty sure he hates me, so we should go with Octavaion."

"You go talk to Octativion and I will talk to Matt, we should try to set out on the quest as soon as possible." Said Peter before getting up and shaking the hand of the younger Legionnaire across from him. They both soon left to talk to their respective legionnaires.

"Say, Matt, how would you like to go on a quest?" Said Peter as he walked into the barracks.

"There's a quest on?" Replied Matt, confused.

"Wow, the Praetors really did a good job announcing that quest." Said Peter pausing for a second, holding back laughing, but grinning fully. "Anyways there is a quest on, and I am on it, and you are coming with me."

"Wait what? Slow down, what will be going? Who is coming on the quest? I have so many questions." Said Matt quickly, clearly excited that this might be a way out of 5th Cohort. Dismissing the preexisting idea that quests were a bad omen. Not yet saying it, but it was clear he wanted to go on the quest.

As Perry approached the barracks of the first cohort, he felt that he was walking into his own private hell. As he entered he was pelted by insults, not just about his status in the fifth cohort, but also the quest to come. They felt that they were the best thing in the entire camp and that the fifth should be their slaves. Perry still didn't understand why the fifth was viewed so poorly.

As he walked through the barracks it quickly became clear that he wasn't going to find Octativion anywhere. Perry decided to find a Centurion to aid his search, and that's when he learned that Octativion was off practicing with his sword in a fighting area.

Percy walked over to the fighting area and quickly spotted the skinny blonde kid fighting with a wooden dummy. His strikes were heavy, especially for his age and size, sometimes even having to rest a on the dummy in order to pull the sword out. An act that he was performing as Perry approached the legacy.

Octativion turned to Perry, his Gladius still embedded in the dummy, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Triarii boy himself. Have you come to fight me a second time?"

"No, Octavaion, I am here to invite you on a quest." Perry said trying to be respectful, even though he hadn't been shown any himself. Upon saying this Octavaion, burst out laughing.

"You, a member of the fifth cohort, has come to ask a member of the first cohort, to join a quest to with presumably 2 other Legionnaires of the worst cohort, this camp has ever seen. It is an insane idea that I would risk my life on a quest for no gain. I say let one of your stupid cohort go die to save that _'Son of the sky'._ That's even if you survive on the quest long enough." Said the Young Demigod, smirking the entire time.

"A simple no would have worked." Said Perry offended by the way he had been demeaned.

"You could have hit me with the butt of your sword, but you decided to stab me in the gut. Yes I know that was you. If you survive this quest, you will have to pay for that for the rest of your stay in the legion." Said Octativion, grinning ear to ear, his mind clearly on the future. Perry turned and walked not really thinking much of the threat, his mind focused now on finding Crassus.

Perry returned to the barracks, starting to think more and more about the quest and that one of the members would not return. The second he entered the barracks, Crassus stuck his head out at the very end of the room.

"Hey, Crassus", Perry said awkwardly.

"Hello." Replied Crassus, before pulling his head back into his bunk. Perry slowly made his way over towards the man.

"So we need to talk about the quest." Said Perry as he approached the bed.

"No, we don't go away." Said Crassus, the anger showing through his teeth. This almost convinced Perry to back off.

"Yes we do, you are a part of the quest." Said Perry with a fair amount of confidence.

"No I am not going to be apart of a quest." Said Crassus now getting up to walk away, Perry starting to follow him. Crassus turned around, Perry seeing how clenched the man opposite's jaw was, which made him lose confidence in himself for a half second.

"Well maybe if you hear me out, I can change your mind." Offered Perry, but Crassus turned to walk away. He made it all of two steps before getting knocked on his ass, by a Centurion striding around the entrance to the tent. Perry smiled at the sight of James, somehow knowing what was about to come.

"Legionnaire, were you just offered a spot on a quest?" Questioned James, pausing for a nod.

"Do you have any prior commitments?" Said James once again waiting for a response, this time in the form of a quick shake of the head.

"I do believe you have a rather poor standing in the legion. Is this correct?" Said James, immediately receiving a nod, "Well in that case I order you to go on this quest."

 **On Mt Olympus**

"I know what you did! Juno, did you really think you could get away with it forever! He had a deal, a deal which included not having his memories erased! He could keep all of his memories, not just selected memories. Anyways he's my son you can't just do anything you want to a child of mine. Stop looking so offended you know what you did." Yelled Neptune at Juno, who just started to look as if these accusations were being made up. She knew she was guilty of wiping that Demigods memory, and that Neptune would get mad. She just didn't know that he would get so mad he would come to Mt Olympus, just to yell at her. It wouldn't have changed her decision, she just would have left Mt Olympus for a while, after a while Neptune stopped to take in a breath. That's when she chose to return fire.

"Well what you thinking, a Greek in New Rome! I don't care about any deal, do you want an all out war between the Greeks and Romans, that's what your little deal was going to lead too. Okay Fish Brains!" Stabbed Juno angrily towards her brother.

"Hey, I love my son, but I do not want war between the two camps, I thought he could keep the secret to himself." Responded Neptune trying to reason with his sister. " I understand wiping his memory of the other camp, even though I disagree with the decision you made. The main issue I have is that you didn't just stop with his memories of the camp, you wiped his memory of me, you wiped his memory of Sally, and most importantly any knowledge of his powers. Now you want him to go out on a quest. That is a death sentence and you know it."

"It's not as if he will be alone on the quest anyways. He will have other Legionnaires." Said Juno innocently in a way that angered Neptune.

"Even though you wiped the memories, you couldn't wipe the scent. When he was younger, he still had the scent of a much more powerful Demigod. Now that he has no memory of his powers, he can't even use basic powers to protect himself." Replied Neptune, with surprising amounts of logic, for how angry he was.

 **AN By the way you shouldn't hate on the chapter title, as technically the quest began with assembling the group. I would like to thank you all for reading this chapter, and would like to say, if you liked the chapter please consider leaving a Review. I have a reason for almost everything in the story, feel free to ask questions about it. Also would love to have a Beta reader, not just for proofreading, but for bouncing ideas off of, PM me if interested. I believe that this will allow the story to be written better, the next chapter is also going to be rather long, so look forward to that. Btw if you were wondering why this chapter was late, this was a hard one to write. Expect the chapter up by Thursday or earlier. Thanks for reading, there were no reviews to respond to so, I will see you next chapter! -Kate**

 **I got a PM asking how the Roman Senate was set up in my story. I will explain that here.**

 **The senate was made up of the current leaders Praetors (4), 2 of which functioned as the leaders of the camp, the other 2 function as leaders of the city of new rome. All former Praetors got a seat in the senate. All 12 Centurions, 5 numbered cohorts plus the Triarii, got a seat on the Senate, most would show up, but power ranged based on the Cohort you were a part of. Just like with Praetor all former Centurions got a seat in the senate, if they left the Legion honorably. Then there was the seat for the current Augur, and the previous ones. Final seats were taken by the Questors in New Rome, who supervised important parts of the city, such as the Aqueducts, or the Temples to the gods. They would only be in the Senate for as long as they served.**

 **The current Praetors had the most power in the senate, followed by the current Augur, then the former Praetors, then the Centurions and former Augurs, but there was rarely more than three that attended a meeting. The rest were largely on the same level power wise. Also for the most part the city of New Rome held a different meeting than that of the camp.**

 **Tell me if you want to learn about anything else in the world. Such as the camp's layout in greater detail, a list of the Centurions or something like that.**


End file.
